


A smile to drink in

by Silky133



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silky133/pseuds/Silky133
Summary: Ela and Valkyrie go on a date to a coffee shop where Ela uses Valkyrie as her muse for her next drawing





	A smile to drink in

There was nothing quite like a coffee shop to have a nice peaceful date even the other customers chatting away about their lives added to the warm atmosphere of the old-fashioned building with the sunlight filtering in through the windows but to Ela the best part of this experience was the beautiful woman sitting across from her with a cup of coffee in her hands.

She had been dating Meghan for a few months but the American woman never ceased to amaze her especially with the loving smile on her face which that had been distracting her from the drawing she was working on that mirrored the same amazing smile and pale blond hair except it couldn’t capture the true beauty it was based off.

Finally, she put her pencil down and looked up at her lovely girlfriend with a smile on her face “What are you so happy about?”

“Well I’m happy I have such a cute girlfriend of course” She should’ve known she’d say something so corny, Ela rolled her eyes shaking her head back and forth as she continued on her drawing.

“I’m not as cute as you are though” Out of the corner of her eye she saw Meghan cock her eyebrow, a smirk forming on her lips.

“I beg to differ, I love how peaceful you look while drawing and when you make a mistake or don’t know what to do you furrow your eyebrows and bite your lip and it’s adorable” Meghan leaned closer to her and soaked in the surprise on Ela’s face followed by a smile as she looked back up at her.

“I’m glad because I love that smile, you should keep it” This only made Meghan’s smile even wider causing Ela to make a few adjustments to her drawing to truly encapsulate the gleaming smile on the American’s face.

“I don’t think I can lose it when I’m with you” To top the sentence off she winked which made the other woman laugh, nearly messing up her drawing in the process.

A few minutes later she finished her drawing, it was almost as good as the real thing almost but Meghan would always be a hundred times more beautiful then any drawing or painting of her. With a smirk she grabbed her notebook and handed it to her girlfriend who was taking a sip of their tea at the time.

Meghan put her cup down and gladly took the notebook, turning it around she started flipping through the pages while Ela waited patiently for her to find what she had drawn which she knew Meghan had when her eyes went wide with amazement, one hand coming up to hide the giddy grin on her face as Ela smiled as well in response to her girlfriend’s reaction.

“I still can’t believe that you’re such an amazing artist even after all this time” The compliments made her heart swell with pride as she took her notebook back, taking one last look at the page where Meghan’s likeness looked back at her smiling before closing it and standing up from her chair.

“Remind me to show you some of my other talents sometime, I think you’ll be surprised with what else I can do” She didn’t have to look to know that took Meghan by surprise but also that she couldn’t wait to find out, not that she showed it instead she just stood up leaving the cup of tea there then came to stand beside her.

“Don’t worry I will, are you ready to go?” She asked as Ela put her notebook into her bag then checked she wasn’t forgetting anything which she wasn’t so she linked her arm with her girlfriend’s flashing her a smile.

“Of course, we need to watch that movie you wanted to watch remember?” Realisation erupted on her face as she remembered their plans for that day which Ela laughed at making Meghan pout before giving her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek before they walked out of the shop arms linked and joyful.


End file.
